


VViolet Killersss

by GrandDuchessAza (LadyKalan)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Did I tag this right?, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Highblooded Trolls (Homestuck), How Do I Tag, Non-Graphic Violence, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pre-Hivebent, Seadwelling Trolls (Homestuck), Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, Trolls (Homestuck), there should be a strangers to friends to lovers tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKalan/pseuds/GrandDuchessAza
Summary: This story has been transferred from my Deviantart account. It's nothing special, but I still wanted to bring it over. Be warned that this was written in 2014, and that I have edited nothing since then.. . .You let the violet blush you were holding back take over your face, as you admire her outfit. She is wearing a black floor length gown trimmed in violet, with violet gloves trimmed in black. Her gown also has a built-in hood, which covers her face. Past her snake-like accent her voice sounded very soft yet assertive. These things made you want to get to know her, to see behind that hood, regardless of how dangerous her kind is. Even though you know you should look the other way and forget about her, you also know you won't be able to do that. You begin to walk after her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Your POV**    
You were settled down on your couch playing one of your hack-and-slash games, when the urges kicked in. It was your fault for playing the game in the first place, since you know that the blood and gore it depicts gets you excited. Oh well, you tell Snake Mom you're going out, and swim to the surface, excited to start your bloodworks show.

Oh right, you need to know who you are don't you? Let me explain. Your name is (f/n) and you are a seadweller. A violet blooded troll who, like most of your caste; despises landwellers. Unlike most of your caste however, you hate landwellers for a very personal reason; not just because it's a long standing tradition. As a result, from a young age you would swim to shore, find the location of some lowblood hives, and kill every troll there. This task would be much harder for someone who wasn't you. Lucky for you, you're special. 

You're a " Boomer", which is a troll with very rare psychic powers. These powers are made for killing many at once. You locate and lock onto the targets, and pull them all out of hiding, moving them into the sky. You then raise a hand and slowly close it, when you make a fist, BOOM! They explode, and their blood splatters everywhere, like fireworks. You could easily kill thousands at a time, but sadly trolls don't really pack into one location like that, shame.

When you're not having a "bloodworks show", as you call it; you spend your time around as much alternative gore as you can find. Doing things like reading graphic novels and playing hack-and-slash games, like the one from before. This keeps you satisfied for a time, but eventually you start to want the real thing, like now. You venture out to a shore you hadn't visited yet, in hopes of finding a lot of trolls for your bloodworks. You're about to head towards the buildings you see by the horizon when . . . "Hey, wwho are you and wwhat are you doin on my shore?!"

You turn around to see who could possibly have spoken with such a ridiculous accent. To your surprise it's another violet blood. Upon looking at him you can't help but blush. His long scarf and cape flap in the wind, with his glasses catching the glow from the moons. It all makes him look highly dramatic, and very handsome. Luckily your hood is up and hides your now very violet face. 

"Hey!" His voice snaps you out of your trance and you regain your protective mindset. "I asked you a question, noww tell me wwho you are." You fight back your urge to laugh at his accent as you answer, "My name isss (f/n)(l/n), and what isss yoursss?" You can tell by his smirk he is also trying to hold back his urge to laugh at yours. "I'm Eridan Ampora, and this is my shore, wwhat business do you have here?" As much as you hate doing so, you bow out of respect for the claimer of this land, as is expected. "I have no buisssnesssss on your ssshore, I am sssimply passsssing through on my way to a friend." 

As he examines you to decide whether or not to let you go, his eyes rest on your symbol. It is a cluster of snakes arranged so that it looks like a firework going off, a telltale sign that you are a Boomer. His eyes shoot up to look at you. "Wwhat are you really doin here?!" You sigh as he takes up a defensive stance, and you hold up your hands. "Pleassse, I have no interessst in you. I sssimply want to take a look at the hivesss over there." He relaxes just slightly and begins to walk towards you. "There are nothin but a bunch of glubing bronze bloods over there, wwhy don't you go back to your hivve noww, and I wwon't havve to get the drones." 

"Sssorry, that'sss all the more reassson I ssshould go check it out." You turned to go but he grabs your wrist. "Wwait, at least tell me wwhat you're goin to do ovver there." You shake his hand off and stare into his eyes, until he gets uncomfortable and looks away. "I'm going to do what Boomersss do bessst, you're welcome to watch if you want. I trussst I don't have to warn you about trying to ssstop me." And with that you head towards the hives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eridan's POV**  
You can't help but watch her as she walks away. This (f/n) girl is obviously bad news, as are most Boomers. But the attraction is still there. You let the violet blush you were holding back take over your face, as you admire her outfit. She is wearing a black floor length gown trimmed in violet, with violet gloves trimmed in black. Her gown also has a built-in hood, which covers her face. Past her snake-like accent her voice sounded very soft yet assertive. These things made you want to get to know her, to see behind that hood, regardless of how dangerous her kind is. Even though you know you should look the other way and forget about her, you also know you won't be able to do that. You begin to walk after her.

 **Your POV**  
You can't help but want to turn around and walk back towards him. Something in his voice made you want to stay with him. It sounded sassy and arrogant sure, but also hesitant and a little insecure. It made you want to get to know him and find out about this softer side. But being a Boomer means you won't exactly be the most popular troll around. This Eridan guy obviously only sees you as an intruder and a threat. Besides, even if he did feel that way, all you would have to do is pull down your hood. That would scare him off real quick. But the attraction is still there, and a troll can dream right? You slow your steps as you hear footsteps behind you. A little bit of hope blooms in your heart, despite your mind's warnings of the inevitable heartbreak. Even though you know you should keep walking and ignore him, you also know you won't be able to do that. You stop walking, turn around, and wait for him to catch up.

"Oh? You actually want to watch? Not that I'm sssurprisssed, you are like me after all." You say with a smirk as he gets closer. He raises an eyebrow at this. "Wwhat does that mean?" You shrug, trying your best to seem uninterested. "Not much, jussst that we're both violet bloodsss, so hating landwellersss and lowbloodsss comesss naturally. If I wasss you, I would want to ssstick around to watch them die asss well." "Wwell, I'm not like you, so don't think like that." You frown at this, but quickly recover. "Wwell excussse me for making obssservvationsss." He glares at you, completely unamused at your attempt to copy his accent. You flash him your best disarming smile, causing him to turn around, but not before seeing his blush. Maybe he is worth a shot after all.

 **Eridan's POV**  
Her smile catches you off guard and you turn around quickly hoping she didn't see you blush. By her quiet chuckling, you know she did.   . . .    You both stop a little ways away from the apartment complexes. (f/n) backs up a little and spreads out her arms. A bit confused you ask, "Wwhat are you-" but, "ssshh", she snaps at you. Realizing the chance to watch a Boomer use their powers, and come out of it alive, you stay quiet and watch her work. She takes a breathe as she stars to float, and her eyes glow violet, you can only watch in awe. You can just barely hear her whisper "rise". At this you also begin to hear shouting, you turn towards the apartments, stunned to see the trolls begin to float as well. The fear in their voices carries over quite well, and you begin to smile. 'Servves you right,' you can't help but think, 'you mess wwith our oceans wwe'll mess wwith you.' You turn to glance at (f/n) just as she begins to close her fists, then you turn back to these unfortunate trolls. The shouts of fear and confusion turn into crying screams of agony. And then . . . BOOM!

 **Your POV**  
They all explode, painting the sky brown for just a moment before the blood all falls to the ground. Eridan turns to you, awe in his eyes. "Did you enjoy it?" You ask with your signature smirk. He just stares at you, like he forgot how to speak. Your smirk quickly falls away as you pull your hood farther on your face. Great, you messed up, he thinks you're a deranged lunatic, a monster, any chance you pretended to have was just thro- he's smiling! He's actually, truly smiling! "I take it you liked it?" 

Realizing he was grinning like a fool, he quickly regains himself. "Yes, wwell, it wwas interestin, it certainly is efficient. You knoww, I'vve been lookin for a good wway of gettin rid of these fools, somethin that wwould get rid of these glubin landwwellers for good. I think that powwer of yours could help wwith that cause." You let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't completely freaked out by your bloodworks show. "You really think ssso? I've thought that myssself, but I can only do ssso much at a time, and thessse trollsss are all over the planet, it'sss not asss efficient asss you might think." His face gets really serious right here. The type of expression one has when considering serious business. 

"Wwith a bit of strategic plannin, it could do a lot more damage than you think. If you wwere to craft an item to amplify or focus the powwer it could evven help you savve energy. In fact you could- oh sorry, I'm gettin ahead of myself. Wwhat I'm tryin to say here is that, you havve the powwer, and I havve the strategy and resources, if wwe wworked together, wwe could take out all these landwweller no problem." "Ssso, you're sssuggessting we team up to get rid of thessse foolsss?" "Exactly", you can't help but smile at this idea. "I think that'sss a good plan, sssure, I'll help you." His face lights up as well. "Great, um, wwould you mind comin to my hivve real quick, so I can showw you some things I'vve been wworkin on?" "Sssure, why not." And with that the beginning of a very diabolical partnership starts.


	3. Chapter 3

**One week later**  
  
**Your POV**  
Ever since that first meeting you two have been hanging out everyday. Whether you're planning strategy, putting those plans into action, helping him feed Gl'bgolyb, or just hanging out, you are always together. As your first friend, you are determined not to mess up and scare him away. Right now you are having a race to see who is the faster swimmer, and losing. The current is threatening to push back your hood, and because of this, you aren't going at top speed. "I ssswear your cheating!" You're getting frustrated and are starting to consider forgetting about your hood. If he doesn't care you're a Boomer, maybe he won't care about "that" either. He turns around and smirks. "Wwhat wwas that, I can't hear you, you're too far awway." Alright that does it.  
  
**Eridan's POV**  
Suddenly you hear a lot of splashing behind you. You turn around to see (f/n) pick up speed, scary fast. Her hood flies off and you see her face for the first time and ... holy glub, she's gorgeous. As she whizzes past you, you can't help but feel like something's off but you can't quite- wait, she has no horns. You stop completely as you make sense of it all. She always had her hood up around you. When you asked why she hates landwellers she just touched her head and said, "I have my reasonsss." She refused to let you see her face even for a second. Normally this would warrant an immediate summon of the drones, but you couldn't care less that she's hornless.  
  
**Your POV**  
Noticing the lack of movement behind you, you turn around slowly, dreading what will happen next. Sure enough, he's staring at you. Images of those nights flash through your mind as you high tail it back to your hive. "(F/N)!" You drown out the sound of him calling after you. 'You messed up again, you're going to die this time, you'll definitely be culled.' Tears stream down your face as you enter your hive. Not even bothering to close your door, you collapse on your knees right there. You've messed up big time.

Or so you think.

 **Eridan's POV**  
The fear in her eyes right before she turns around, it tugs at your heart. "(F/N)!" You call after her as she swims away. You continue to call her name as you try desperately to catch up. But she's just too fast. As you start to give up, you notice something stream past you. Part of the water is turning violet. Tears. You kick your legs as fast as you can, more determined than ever to catch up to her.

As you enter her hive, you find her on her knees, sobbing. You quietly close the door, hoping not to startle her. *click* Hearing the door close, she shoots up and faces you. Tears mix in with the water, terror in her eyes. "(f/n)" You call out to her softly but, she holds up her hand.  
  
**Your POV**  
"Ssstay away! Come any clossser and I'll kill you!" You're in a full out panic at this point. "I'm not goin to hurt you. Put dowwn your hand an wwe'll talk about this." As scared as you are, you want to trust him. You put down your hand. The moment you do, he rushes towards you and pulls you into a tight hug. "I don't care that your hornless, an I'm not about to tell anybody about it, believve me." His voice was soft, gentle, you could tell when a person lies, and you knew that he wasn't. "Ok, I believe you." 

He let go and kisses your forehead. You both flush immediately. "S-sorry, I w-wwas just, u-um." He stumbled over his words as he tried to explain. You couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity. "It'sss ok, really don't worry about it. And thank you." "For wwhat?" "For not telling anyone elssse." He finally relaxes and smile. "Don't mention it. Um, can I ask wwhat happened or..."   
  
**Eridan's POV**  
She sighs at your question. "I guesssss there'sss no reassson to hide it." She points to the couch and you both sit down. "I wasss about 3 sssweepsss old when it happened. I wasss following my lusssusss asss ssshe wasss hunting in the forest. I sssaw a baby pawbeassst and ssstarted playing with it. When I looked up my lusssusss wasss gone. I looked all over for her, but I had no idea where ssshe went, or how to get out of the foressst. I ssstarted panicking and running, that'sss when I ran into a troll. When I looked up I sssaw a group of russst bloodsss. They all looked at each other and ssstarted sssmiling. I tried to turn and run but they grabbed me. They dragged me back to there hivesss ssshouting 'fresssh meat', t-they gathered up a c-crowd." 

Tears flowed once more. "Hey if it's too hard you don't havve to." She smiles at you. "No that'sss ok, I want to." She takes a breath and continues. "I wasss terrified, having never ssseen landwellersss before. I heard murmursss at firssst, 'ssshe'sss a ssseadweller', 'bessst get them when there young. Then they ssstarted chanting. 'Kill her, kill her!' One by one they came up to me and beat me. Punching and kicking and ssspitting and cursssing. Then I heard more chanting, 'break her hornsss, break her hornsss.' Ssso they did. The next troll wasssn't much older than me,  but ssshe had a bat. Ssshe used it to sssmash my hornsss, and they ssshattered right at the bassse. I ssscreamed ssso loud and ssso long I thought my throat ssstarted bleeding. Then a-another troll took my hornsss a-and ssstabbed me in the ssstomach w-with them." She stopped talking and started sobbing loudly. You pulled her into another tight hug, waiting for her to calm down.  
  
**Your POV**  
When you stopped crying you let go. You wanted to stop, but you came this far, and he deserved the full story. "When they finissshed beating me they jussst left me there. They walked away laughing, and that made me sssnap. I sssomehow found the ssstrength to ssstand up, and I usssed my powersss for the first time. I killed them all, even the onesss who weren't part of it. The sssky rained bronze and burgundy. I ssstaggered back into the foressst. My lusssusss found me right before I passsssed out. I woke up in my hive two daysss later, and I wasn't aloud on ssshore for a whole sssweep after that. Ssso that'sss what happened to my hornsss, and that's why I hate landwellersss." 

You take a breath and look over at him. "I'm sorry you had to go through somethin like that." "It'sss not your fault, don't worry about it." You stand up and stretch. "If you don't mind, I'd like to do sssomething lesssss depresssssing. Ssshall we finisssh that race." He grins at you. "Your on."


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Weeks Later**

**Your POV**  
  
**CA:** so that's wwhy you'vve gotta help me  
**YC:** Ssso let me get thisss ssstraight.  
**YC:** You're telling me that Fef broke up with you,  
**YC:** And then you asssked her out?  
**CA:** I admit that the order wwas messed up  
**CA:** but it's still unfair  
**YC:** Ssso now you want me to talk to her and have her reconsssider?  
**CA:** yes exactly  
**CA:** she'll listen to you  
**CA:** please  
**YC:** *sigh* Alright, I'll sssee what I can do.  
**CA:** thanks

yourChumhandle **[YC]** ceased trolling caligulasAquarium **[CA]**

It's eating away at you to constantly help him with his quadrants, considering your own flush crush for him. But you suck it up and talk to Feferi anyway.  
  
yourChumhandle **[YC]** began trolling cuttlefishCuller **[CC]**  
  
**YC:** Hey Fef.  
**CC:** )(ey (f/n)! t)(is is about --Eridan, rig)(t?  
**YC:** How did you know?  
**CC:** because I know )(im and I know )(e goes to you and Karkat wit)(  )(is quadrant problems  
**YC:** Ssso you know what I'm going to asssk?  
**CC:** yes and the answer is no  
**YC:** I thought ssso.  
**CC:** and now you can ask )(im out! 38D  
**YC:** ! Why would I do that?!  
**CC:** come on (f/n) it's glubbing obvious you like )(im  
**CC:** don't try and deny it  
**YC:** . . . *sigh* You know me too well.  
**YC:** But he jussst asssked you out.  
**YC:** He obviousssly doesssn't like me.  
**CC:** t)(at doesn't mean much  
**YC:** Fine fine, I'll talk to him.  
**CC:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAY hehehehehehe well I'll "sssee" you around 38D  
**YC:** *rolls eyes* bye Fef

yourChumhandle **[YC]** ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller **[CC]**

You can't believe you're about to do this. 'Well if he says no I can always wait for the Vast Glub', is what you think jokingly. In all seriousness though, if he rejects you, you might as well die. The only reason you agreed to play this game is because of him. Since you, Eridan, and Feferi, stopped feeding Gl'bgolyb, she has become more and more upset. Hopefully she will release the Vast Glub before the world is destroyed. That way all the landdwellers will die. However this is really the only goal you had in life. You expected it to take most of your life to complete, as such you haven't really thought of developing any other goals. If the Vast Glub really does happen, you have nothing else to live for. Except Eridan, but if he rejects you, that reason is gone as well.  
  
yourChumhandle **[YC]** began trolling caligulasAquarium **[CA]**

 **YC:** Ssshe isss adamant in her decisssion.  
 **CA:** really  
 **YC:** Really  
 **CA:** glub  
 **CA:** wwell, thanks for trying  
 **YC:** Sssure  
 **YC:** Actually I think it'sss a good thing.  
 **CA:** wwhat?! wwhy?!  
 **YC:** Becaussse now other trollsss have a chance with you.  
 **CA:** wwhat other trolls  
 **CA:** there are no other trolls  
 **YC:** There'sss me.  
 **CA:** wwhat  
 **YC:** I'm flussshed for you Eridan.  
 **YC:** I have been sssince we meet.  
 **YC:**  . . .  
 **YC:** Eridan?

After fifteen mintues he still hasn't replied. You start to panic, fearing you just ended your friendship.

 **YC:** Hahahahaha I wasss jussst kidding.  
 **YC:** Forget I sssaid anything.  
 **YC:** Ssseriousssly don't worry about it.  
 **YC:** Please say something.  
 **YC:** Look no quirk, I'm super serious right now.  
 **YC:**  . . .  
 **YC:** Alright I get it.  
 **YC:** I'm sssorry.

yourChumhandle **[YC]** ceased trolling caligulasAquarium **[CA]**

yourChumhandle **[YC]** has logged off

You bring your head to your knees, trying desperately to fight back your tears, and failing. You were just rejected, in the cruelest way possible. And at the same time, you lost your reason, and will; to live.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eridan's POV**  
She's flushed for you?! You stare at the screen for a few more seconds before dashing around the room to get your stuff to go out. All you can think is, 'she feels the same, she feels the same'. You're so lost in your happy thoughts, you completely ignore that pinging noise behind you. Once you have everything you rush towards (f/n)'s hive.

After about an hour of non stop swimming you are finally at her front door. You stop to catch your breath. As you do so you realize, you never responded. You didn't tell her you feel the same. You didn't say you were coming over. You didn't even type "wwait" though it would have been so easy. In her mind, you're probably ignoring her. And if she was really serious about it, then you just involuntarily rejected her, in the cruelest way possible.

If you could infinity facepalm, you would, but a double facepalm will have to do. Preparing to be faced with either blind fury, or a sobbing mess, you enter the hive. "(f/n)?" You call out softly hoping not to startle her, if she's even still here. You close the door behind you. "HSSSSSSSSSS" 'Oh no', you think as you turn around, only to be greeted with 15 feet of anger. "Hey Snake Mom", you barely have time to greet her before she's wrapped around you, threatening to squeeze.

"Wwait, hear me out first! " "hssss" Good she's listening. Don't mess this up! "I knoww it seems bad, honestly it is bad. I should havve replied before I came ovver. I should havve remembered that it wwould take a good hour to get here. I should havve knowwn that she wwould either be pissed, or upset wwhen I nevver responded. But that wwasn't my main focus. I wwas focused on gettin here as fast as I could. On seein her face and not just talkin through a screen. On bein able to hug and kiss her. I wwas focused on sayin that I'm flushed for her, to her face, instead of typin it on some computer. Please, let me talk to her so she can understand." With that she lets go and slithers away. You take a breath, glad to still be alive. 

However that breath is quickly lost as a gunshot sounds through the water.

(f/n) doesn't use a gun, or anything else that could make such a sound. She has a fankind. If she's using a gun then . . . Making the connection you rush upstairs, fearing the worst. You fling open the door. "(F/N)!" And what you see, leaves you speechless.

You see a dead troll on the floor of (f/n)'s room. (f/n) meanwhile is also on the floor holding a gun and clutching her arm. "Are you okay?!" You rush over to her side while taking off your scarf. You wrap it around her arm to stop the bleeding.

 **Your POV**  
"Yeah I'm fine." You can only stare at him, completely confused. Why is he here? "Wwho is this?" You shake your head. "I don't know." He raises an eyebrow at you. "Oh ok, so this guy just happen to stumble across your hivve, an decided to kill wwhoevver's here. Come on, I knoww you knoww him, wwho is he?" You huff at him. Why would you lie? "I really don't know him. But I know why he'sss here." "Wwhy?" Realizing what you're about to admit, you look away. "My Kisssmesssisss sent him." 

His jaw drops. "Your wwhat?! You have a- You nevver told me about this!" You shrug as you hold the wall to stand up. "I hadn't talked to her in over a sssweep. I thought ssshe died or forgot about me or sssomething. I didn't bother finding out though. I wasss about to break up with her anyway. I wasss getting bored." "Howw'd you meet?" "I went through her watersss looking for trollsss for my bloodworksss. The hate wasss inssstantaneousss. Our rivalry wasss alwaysss like thisss. I wreak havoc in her watersss, ssshe influencesss trollsss to try and kill me. Ssshe caught me way off guard thisss time, though. I've never had to ussse my gun before." 'I was never so vulnerable before', you think bitterly.

"Wwhy do you havve one though?" The concern was evident, which made you agitated. He certainly didn't care about you an hour ago. But you keep your voice calm. "Becaussse I can't ussse my fansss whenever. I need time to prepare before I can ussse them properly."

 **Eridan's POV**  
You breath out in relief. When you heard the gun shot you were terrified that someone was trying to kill (f/n). This turned out to be exactly what happened, but she'll be okay. "Ssso you want to tell me why you're here or do I have to guesssss?" The sudden hostility reminds you why you came in the first place. "Right." You take a deep breath and turn towards her. You can see just how hurt she is. 

"First let me apologize for nevver respondin to your messages. I wwasn't thinkin straight wwhen I read them. But it wwas nevver my intention to reject you." At the last bit her expression softens drastically. "I rushed right ovver here as fast as could after I read it. Wwhat I forgot wwas that it takes an hour to get here from my hivve. I wwas so focused on gettin here I evven forgot to tell you I wwas comin." When you say this her eyes widened, making the connection. 

Taking this opportunity you get closer to her and gaze into her eyes. "But I felt that I had to do this in person. I had to be able to look you in your gorgeous eyes, an tell you that I'm flushed for you too." And with that you gathered all your red feelings for her, and placed them on her cheek, with the help of your lips.

"(f/n)(l/n), wwill you be my Matesprit?" 

 **Your POV**  
You let the question sink in. Dazed, you can only stare at him. His eyes lower and he begins to walk away. "It's ok, I knoww you must hate me noww." This catches your attention. "Hey!" He turns back around. "I didn't sssay no." His eyes go wide. Then he smiles. You walk over to him and take his hands. "Yesss, I'll be your Matesssprit." And with that, you gather all  **your**  red feelings, and place them on his lips, with the help of  **your**  lips.

 **Eridan's POV**  
Her kiss sends you into a state of happiness you haven't felt since, ever. It's long and sweet. Once you finally break away you suddenly remember you have an apocalypse to avoid. "Wwe should probably get to my hivve so wwe can enter the medium." "Oh right, yeah let'sss go like, now."


	6. Chapter 6

***time skip because I'm waaay to lazy to write about them actually going through the game***

**Your POV**  
So now everyone is hiding in the Veil, waiting for the counter to count down to, whatever. And you are locked away in a room you've claimed for yourself. The game was very fun while you were playing. You helped Eridan destroy the angels in his land, he helped you destroy the fairies in yours. Afterwards the consorts of both your lands grew terrified of you. They started to call you two the Violet Killers. Fitting name. But now the killing is over. The game is finished. And you are flipping out.

After sweeps of mindlessly killing troll after troll, you expected to have some urges. But you didn't realize just how strong they would become. There are 10 landwellers in your mindst that you are not allowed to kill. It's driving you insane. So you've locked yourself up in this room to prevent any casualties. The only people allowed in here are Feferi and Eridan. But they haven't come by in awhile. You're starting to want to seek them out, which will almost guarantee that someone dies. Even worse is that you can sense blood lust in the air. 

Just. Great.

That's it you can't take it anymore. You bust out of the room and follow the sensation. You enter the computer room. Feferi's dead on the horn pile, and Sollux and Kanaya's blood are splattered everywhere. Well this is certainly helping you calm down. You decide to go to the roof to see if you can't find someone. But as soon as you get there you regret it entirely. Why? Because there's Eridan. Sawed in half. Dead on the floor. Your legs give out, and tears flow uncontrollably. 

All your urges fade away. Even though Kanaya is right there and it would be so easy to get her, you don't have any desire for revenge. You don't have any desire for anything. The only troll who has ever truly accepted you, is dead on the floor. How's that for a happy ending? You remember his words from the last time you saw him. 'No matter wwhat happens next, wwe'll stay together.' You can only whisper. "Liar."

You remain on your spot on the floor, completely inconsolable. When everyone tries to get you to stand up, you stay there. After the Gamzee incident, you stay there. When the human kids arrive, you stay there. It's only once Aradia and Sollux talk about staying back that you stand up. Everyone freezes and watches as you slowly walk over to them. "Can I ssstay behind with you guysss?", you ask wearily.

"Are You Sure You're Alright With That?" You snap your head towards Kanaya, still feeling lifeless. "Do you want me to continue traveling with you?" She says nothing. "Let me ssstay behind, pleassse, I don't want anything elssse to do with thisss game." "I d0n't see why n0t." You manage to weakly smile at Sollux. "Thank you." After the meteor is sent on it's way, you approach Aradia. "Do you think you can take me to the dream bubblesss?" She smiles understandingly. "of course they're this way!" Once you get to the dream bubbles, you say good bye to them and start your journey.

After traveling from bubble to bubble for what seems like forever, you enter a bubble with a familiar scene. It's the land of wrath and angels. Hope stirs in your chest as you begin to run towards the hive on the horizon. You run up the stairs and throw open the door to his room. "Eridan!" You start crying once you see him, and tackle him to the floor. "Hey (f/n), I wwas just about to go look for you." At the sound of his voice you become very calm. "Well now you don't have to." He smiles at you as you both get off the floor. "Ssso, what ssshould we do for the ressst of eternity?"  You swear you almost just giggled. "I havve an idea." He pulls you into a kiss.

You're never going to leave his side again. Which is really saying something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back to this later and clean it up a little, maybe.  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the train wreck!  
> Nah not really, I'm actually pretty proud of this. Not bad for a 15 year old, right?


End file.
